It may be desirable to incorporate electronic circuitry into a wide variety soft goods, including textiles (e.g., clothing and/or home goods such as blankets) or upholstered products (e.g., furniture or automotive products). Traditional methods of manufacturing electronic circuitry have resulted in circuitry that is insufficiently flexible to be satisfactorily incorporated into such soft good products. Such traditional methods have also produced circuitry that lacks other desirable properties, such as durability (including washability), adaptability to different applications, and ease of integration.
Therefore, a need exists for a flexible electronic circuitry layer and electronic components that are drapable, durable, adaptable to a wide variety of uses, and compatible with a range of other devices.